


Blessing

by MommaUrsa



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaUrsa/pseuds/MommaUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was used to it. Ever since the creature had found Nico to be the object of his affections, Nico had found himself being taken on a regular basis. That didn’t make it any less annoying, especially when his father expected an explanation every time he returned.</p><p>Still…at least they thought it was simply a dragon, and not their patron god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



                It was the fourth time the dragon had taken him this week. Nico wasn’t so much annoyed by the kidnappings; rather, he was annoyed by the fact that there was never any warning. The creature would descend over his kingdom, wings spread wide as its body left long, dark shadows across the streets. There was always screaming, and that was the only warning Nico had before he would find himself between the dragon’s claws, being carried away to this castle.

                He was used to it. Ever since the creature had found Nico to be the object of his affections, Nico had found himself being taken on a regular basis. That didn’t make it any less  _annoying_ , especially when his father expected an explanation every time he returned.

                Still…at least they thought it was simply a  _dragon_ , and not their  _patron god_.

                Nico sighed as he leaned against one of the castle walls. A sea dragon – the animal, thank the Gods – floated near the window, staring back at him curiously. Nico frowned at the creature. It always surprised him how intelligent the animals that lingered near the castle were. They were aware of what happened beyond the castle’s walls.

                There wasn’t any water inside the castle. Nico had been terrified the first time the dragon had dragged him under. He was sure he was going to drown once they had broken the water’s surface, only to find that he could somehow breathe underwater. He later learned it was one of the God’s tricks, but it had been a terrifying experience, and still was. He never felt safe until he was tucked away within the underwater castle’s walls, where it was safe and dry.

                “Aren’t you going to say something?” Perseus’s – Percy’s – voice was playful. Nico could just hear the smirk accompanying the words. “Maybe, “Hey, Percy, thanks for picking me up! I didn’t want to go to the big ball that I’ve been complaining about for weeks!”

                The younger prince slowly turned to face the God standing behind him. He frowned at the other. “Have you thought that I might actually want to go? I’ve gone back every time you’ve grabbed me.”

                Percy crossed his arms as he raised an eyebrow. The smile didn’t disappear from his face, but his expression did soften. His eyes – those sea green eyes that Nico was embarrassed about getting lost in – were beginning to darken, betraying Percy’s projected mood. They looked stormy, like a haze was falling over them. “You want to meet your suitors?”

                Nico sighed as he shook his head. “That’s- That’s not what I meant.” He dropped his arms as he stepped over to the God of the Sea. He came to a stop in front of Percy before reaching up to smooth out the collar of the God’s loose shirt.

                Percy hardly dressed extravagantly, like the other Gods did. His clothes were always wrinkled and torn, and he had a habit of only wearing trousers and a shirt, if he even felt like putting a shirt on. Being God of the Sea had some perks, apparently.

                Percy reached for Nico’s hand. He gently curled his tanned fingers around Nico’s dark wrist. He led it up to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to the inside of the younger prince’s wrist. The tips of Nico’s ears heated up as he looked away.

                “You know I don’t want to leave my sisters.” Nico frowned as he greeted Percy’s gaze. The God’s eyes slowly began to lighten again.

                “I know.” Percy released Nico’s wrist. “It’s still pretty rude to just leave without saying anything.” He crossed his arms. “Do you not want to be here?”

                Nico sighed at the question. He took a step back. “I do, but I also don’t want to leave.” He clasped his fingers together and began twirling the ring with his family’s crest on it. “And it’s hard to explain to them why this keeps happening.”

                Percy laughed at that. His lips stretched into a wide grin as he reached forward, settling his hands on Nico’s shoulders. “You honestly don’t think they’d be happy to know  _who_  you’ve been spending so much time with?”

                “I-“ Nico frowned. Percy had a point. His family should be ecstatic that their  _God_  had  _chosen_  him, but he couldn’t shake the feeling there was also something wrong with this – wrong with  _him_.

                “You’re honestly the only person who wouldn’t see this as a blessing,” Percy laughed.

                Nico rolled his eyes at the other. “You need someone to keep you in check.” He couldn’t help but smile at the amusement in Percy’s expression. He liked seeing the God like that. He liked the sound of the other’s laughter, even if Nico wasn’t sure if all this was right.

                The young prince stepped closer. He took Percy’s hands in his own before easily stealing a gentle kiss. The God’s lips felt soft against his own, and it made it difficult to pull away. When he did, he didn’t miss the faint red tint to the God’s face as Percy smiled dumbly down at Nico.

                It was times like these when the God looked  _human_.

                “Maybe…you could accompany me to the ball.” Nico stared up at the other.

                Percy gave Nico’s hands a light squeeze. “I’ll have to check my busy schedule.”

                Nico rolled his eyes at the other. “You can’t be that busy if you have time to steal me every other day.”

                Percy laughed again. The sound had Nico smiling again. “That’s the busiest part of my day,” the God chuckled.


End file.
